Inflatable structures are known in the art. One type of inflatable structure is totally air supported, much like a balloon, and can only be permanently erected at a desired location ---- portability not being feasible in such structures.
Another type of inflatable structure which is intended to be portable is of the type where inflated tubes or beams support the fabric for the structure such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,873. Such structures are totally self-supporting and while useful for many purposes, they are not practical for certain applications. For example, such structures are not suitable for enclosing a portion of a large piece of equipment, such as the engine of an aircraft. Moreover, structures according to that patent have to be inflated before they are tied down and secured. As such, and particularly in windy weather conditions, the erection and stabilization of such structures can be difficult and require a great deal of manpower. Such weather conditions are often encountered on airfields where, in the absence of an available hangar, maintenance of certain portions of aircraft may have to be performed. To date, there is no known portable shelter which can be quickly and easily erected over a portion of an aircraft or other large equipment so that maintenance thereof or other work thereon can take place sheltered from the elements.